


Gavin's Ear Infection

by Dr_Uni



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Brat, Dom/sub, Humiliation, Knotting, M/M, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 11:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16117268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Uni/pseuds/Dr_Uni
Summary: Gavin comes back from a vacation and gets water in his ears. Fuck cigarettes, q-tips are where it's at.Nines comes to fix Gavin's unprofessionalism.





	Gavin's Ear Infection

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I had an ear infection from the beach when I started writing this and I would use like 5 q-tips a day but using them felt like I had an eargasm.

An ear infection, Gavin had gotten an ear infection on his is one paid vacation of the year on his trip to the Pacific coast. After having his fun sipping manly cocktails on the shore and deciding that it would be fine to not use sunscreen pain had settled in with a sloshing feeling in his ear when he woke in Detroit again.

Opening the cabinet for a q-tip he tried to get the water out and failed leaving him irritated on his drive to the precinct. After looking through information on his new case he pulled his ear and banged the other side of his head. This continued every five minutes or so till he got home.

* * *

 

The next morning he’d stuff some q-tips into his pockets to throw them in to his desk as work. And as the day went on his coster filled up with them like his cigarettes however they were bent from boredom. Clearly it wasn’t going unnoticed within the precinct or by his partner in the desk smacked right in front of him.

“Detective Reed, I’d advise you to continue your personal care in the privacy of your own home or at least the bathroom as it is unprofessional to have cotton swabs piling on the desk.” Nines said with a stern and almost condescending voice. “You might even need that to get checked by a doctor as it seems you have an ear infection.” Gavin, now annoyed by more than before stands up suddenly from his desk.

“Well, why don’t you fix it since you see to know what’s best for me right?” Gavin yelled at him gesturing to his ear. Thankfully the department was on lunch break when they both stayed to work on the piled up cases while Gavin was making a scene.

Nines moved casually from his desk to go behind the smaller figure and grabbed his wrist only for Gavin to struggle. “What you think you’re doing you piece of plastic!” With a wrist in hand Rk twisted in behind his back skillfully and applied pressure to subdue Gavin. “Stop it! Ow!”

“Since you won’t go to a doctor yourself it would be best for further investigations for you not to be distracted so I’m going to treat it myself.” He then bends Gavin over and on to his lap as he sits in Gavin’s chair. As he analyses the ear more as Gavin tries to pull free.

“Stop, what are you-” Gavin gasps as the sound of a smack radiates the room and embarrassed now, he’s unable to speak.

“Can you sit tight until I’m done treating your ear?” Nines assumes it’s a yes as Gavin stops moving. “Turn your head so I can see your ear.” Nines commands but Gavin hesitates to reveal his face earning him another smack on the right side of his ass harder than the last causing him to wince and slowly turn his head. “Good, if you continue to disobey it will take longer and I’m sure that you don’t want Fowler or maybe even Hank to see you like this.”

“Get on with it then, you prick.” Gavin snarals. Nines raises his hand to suggest what’s to come. “I’m sorry.” he mumbles under his breath.

With his left hand now releasing the wrist Nines smacks Gavin bare ass after pulling his pants down without unbuckling the belt.

“Ah! I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Even with persistence he still received his punishment again with a loud smack that grazed his balls.

“Sorry what?” he said smirking this time leaning over to face Gavin making sure he saw.

“I’m sorry...sir.” he said clearly to stave away from another strike.

Patting and rubbing Gavin’s head he praises him saying, “Good boy, can you stay like that now.” Gavin doesn’t move knowing what’s good for him. “Hand me a clean cotton swab.” Still facing sideways and parallel to the ground he reaches into the top drawer and grabs a few awkwardly bending his arm in as best he could. He flips his hand presenting them to the man above. Taking one, Nines places his hand around Gavin’s awaiting ear and probes it.

“Ah, that’s nice, keep doing that.”

“I’m trying to get the water out but it seems you have an inflammation from your overuse of these cotton swabs.”

“Whatever, it feels ni- ah! Yeah that’s good.”

Nines feels something wet dripping on his leg. “Are you becoming erect from this, detective?” Silence fills the room until a smack breaks it.

“Ah! Argh! Yes I’m hard, sir, now let go of my balls.”

Shaking Gavin’s filling sack and squeezing it a bit Nines grins and asks, “Why should I when you speak so rudely to me? How ‘bout you beg for it?”

“Ow-okay, okay p-please let go of my balls sir.” he says now relieved.

“Good boy, but I need to sanitize your ear so it doesn’t become infected.” And in the corner of Gavin’s eye he see Nines sticking his tongue dripping saliva from the tip.

“Woah, what are you doing?” Gavin says panicking but not moving anything but his eyes to become wider. But the saliva drips into his ear anyway accompanying the feeling of a tongue lapping up the length of his ear and then digging inside the canal.

“Ah..ohH!” he moans as he involuntarily ruts against Nines’s leg.

The second Nines feels this, lifts up from Gavin’s ear, and teases his hole with a thumb. “Maybe I should treat you like a bitch if you’re going to act like one.” After poking a thumb in he takes it out, stuffs two fingers in Gavin’s mouth thrusting a bit, and hooking them on the corner. He leans to Gavin’s face, “You wanna be fucked like a bitch? I have the tools to. Do you wanna be filled and warm inside?” Gavin just makes garbled noises so Nines takes  his fingers out to stick them hard in to his winking asshole thrusting them fast to the knuckles shallow. With the other hand he grabs Gavin’s chin with his forefinger and thumb looking down at him he coos “Do you want me to use my cock to fill you happy?”

Gavin just looks to the corner of his eyes and Nines presses on his prostate. “AH! Yes, Sir!”

“Yes, sir what?” releasing his chin and grabbing the hair instead.

“Yes, sir… please fill me with your cock.” he says wincing.

Still pulling his hair Nines gets up from the chair and forces Gavin onto his knees, unzips his own pants to reveal what Cyberlife has been designing and sheathing it into Gavin’s waiting mouth causing a groan from the both of them. As Nines uses two hands to move Gavin’s head up and down Gavin rolls his eyes back and takes the repeated intrusion. Stepping on Gavin’s bouncing member “See, look at you. A slut made to be used and bred.” and takes out his wet cock with a pop. He pushes Gavin around onto his hands and knees and wipes the line of his ass with his dick. With his hand on his waist and a slap of his plump red ass he asks, “What are you?”

“I’m slut.” Slap.

“And what does a slut deserve?” kneading the cheek.

“To be used and bred.” Slap. “AH!” He winces as it was even harder than the ones before.

Leaning down into his ear whispering “For who?” licking it.

“For you, sir. Use me, breed me with your fat dick.” And with that he was slammed by his length. “AH..oh, fuck!” After slapping his ass again Nines grips his hips and pulls Gavin to aline with his increasing thrusts.

“What do you say to your master for giving you pleasure?” he ask going faster now.

“Ugh..ugh...thhaank youu masster.” falling into the rhythm of the thrusting. And then he feels something getting bigger inside. “Whhat’s happpiinng?” Concerned but feeling too good to worry.

“Like I said, a bitch. Shouldn’t a bitch get a knot in their hole.” smirking at man collapsing to his elbows. Eventually after several thrusts it gets caught on the rim and he can only thrust deeper. Gavin can feel it on his stomach and Nines joins to rub it. “You feel how deep you can take it? You want me to fill you here full of my hot cum? That’s all you’re supposed to hold in here, my cum. Maybe I’ll plug you up and you can walk around the precinct with it splashing inside. Maybe a run to a case.”

He can’t even form words anymore as he’s on the brink of cumming. Nines takes this as a yes again penetrates his ass deeper and faster. And as Gavin explodes onto the floor and takes Nines to the hilt as he empties in him so much cum. Groans and heavy breathing fill the room. While he is still in his ass waiting for the knot to go down he pulls out a silver plug from the desk drawer. “Open your mouth.” and Gavin opens up accepting his fate sticking his tongue out. Nines knot now gone he slowly pulls out with a thumb ready to cover the gaping hole. He takes out the plug from Gavin’s mouth and pushing passed the thumb he admires as the plug widens the hole and becomes engulfed by it leaving nothing but a big pink rhinestone shown. “Good boy!” he praises rubbing his back.

Grabs a tissue to wipe himself, zip up his pants and clean around Gavin’s ass and his now flaccid penis. “Come on puppy, time to get up.” He pulls him up from the floor and puts his pants back on as Gavin is not present to do so and sits him on to a chair. “You’ve been so good today.” He wipes his face and fixes his hair while simultaneously praising him and kissing his forehead, temple and cheek. After he wipes the floor he leaves to get Gavin a coffee.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to write. I'm sorry this is a garbled mess of things I like.


End file.
